In conventional circuits driving multiple lamps, there are two primary configurations. Both configurations may include an inverter controller capable of receiving feedback and fault protection signals, switches, ballast and resonant capacitors to amplify the signal, multiple lamps to be driven by the amplified signal and fault protection circuitry to generate the fault protection signal. The first configuration drives the lamps with a single transformer. In the conventional arrangement, when the lamps are driven by a single transformer, the current flowing through each individual lamp is not balanced, creating difficulties in acquiring a reliable feedback signal. An unreliable feedback signal may allow some of the lamps to stay off during the ignition process and may present safety issues. The second configuration drives each lamp with a dedicated transformer. Driving each lamp individually solves the feedback issue, but introduces a new component which increases cost of production and requires physical space in the device. Therefore, an inexpensive way to drive multiple lamps while maintaining a reliable feedback signal is needed.